


We fell in love in October

by FaithQuinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche, Cute, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roommates, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithQuinn/pseuds/FaithQuinn
Summary: "Feliciano Vargas, a 19 year old college student, moved to London from Italy a year ago to enroll into his favourite Art school. Feliciano was naturally a social butterfly, he loved making friends and hanging out with them as much as he could, but today he seemed to enjoy the sunset on his own."
Relationships: England/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	We fell in love in October

**Author's Note:**

> It's really sappy and cliche but they're wholesome and precious and I really love it. (❁´◡`❁)

The sun was setting in London on an unusually sunny day. On a rooftop sat someone alone watching the sun set behind the buildings, the rays left illuminating their auburn hair, giving it a bright hue.

Feliciano Vargas, a 19 year old college student, moved to London from Italy a year ago to enroll into his favourite Art school. Feliciano was naturally a social butterfly, he loved making friends and hanging out with them as much as he could, but today he seemed to enjoy the sunset on his own.

“I really miss home”, said Feliciano to himself. He wasn’t used to the rainy weather of England yet, even if it has been a year. He was too used to Italy’s sunny, warm weather.

Feliciano grabbed the sketch book lying next to him and decided to sketch the rare, clear sunset. It was truly beautiful today.

He was lost in his world, too caught up in his sketching, that he didn’t hear the door for the rooftop opening and footsteps approaching.

“Had a feeling you would be here”, Feliciano was startled by the new, sudden voice. Turning around, he saw his roommate, Arthur Kirkland, smiling gently.

Feliciano smiled back and put down his sketch. “Hey”, was his reply. Arthur stood next to him and put two cups down on the edge. “What do you have there?”, Feliciano asks curiously as he sniffs the air. Espresso. He feels a sense of nostalgia wash over him.

“I passed by a star bucks on my way home and thought you’d like to have some coffee.” Arthur replies, handing Feliciano his warm cup. Feliciano smiles slightly and takes a sip.

‘Me and brother used to drink it together everyday back home.’, Feliciano thinks to himself. “Thanks. Although we drink the Espresso in the morning not by evening, but I appreciate it.”, Feliciano chuckles slightly before taking another sip. Arthur merely hums as he watches the sunset as well.

“it’s oddly nice today, isn’t it?”, Arthur says after a while, which got Feliciano’s attention again. “Yeah, that’s why I came up here today. I was getting tired of being in the stuffy apartment.”, Feliciano says as he starts picking up his sketch book again to continue.

Arthur just nods and looks over at Feliciano's sketch. “Can’t wait to see how it turns out after you paint it.”, Arthur chuckles slightly. He knows his roommate loves to make sketches of random scenery he stumbles upon and later paints it when he gets back to their apartment. Thanks to that, their apartment is decorated with beautiful paintings. Feliciano giggles a little before looking at Arthur. “Well, aren’t you my number one fan.”, He jokes as he goes back to sketching.

“I **am** your number one fan.”, Arthur adds. It’s true, ever since Feliciano moved in, Arthur would always watch him paint or sketch and he absolutely loved every drawing Feliciano produced, from masterpieces to simple doodles.

Feliciano hums quietly, Looking at the sunset again, his honey-brown eyes glowing like gold under their rays. Arthur has always loved how his eyes kinda glows like that. It was beautiful, like gold. Precious.

He puts down his empty cup and decides to blow some smoke. He takes out his packet and lights one of the cigarettes, taking a deep breath and blowing out the smoke.

They both just stand there watching the sunset, one smoking and one sketching. After awhile, Feliciano puts down his sketch and let’s out a deep sigh. “Are you alright?”, Arthur asks. He did seem quite down for awhile. “Yeah, just.... Tired.”, Feliciano says as he leans on the cement railing. “If you’re tired, then let’s go back into the apartment?”, He suggests, about to put out his cigarette. “No, not that kind of tired..”, Arthur stops in his tracks as Feliciano speaks again. “It’s just...I’m just...overwhelmed? It has been a year already but I still feel confused and scared. I miss my home and family and I’m stressed because of all the assignments our professors are throwing at us.”, Feliciano rants and Arthur listens. Feliciano takes a deep breath before slouching on the railing. “I’m just tired.”, he repeats. Arthur looks out at whatever is left from the sun. “But that’s normal, right? I mean, it’s a foreign country so of course you’re overwhelmed. No one gets used to a new country within only a year. Sure, you might get used to certain systems but not the whole culture.”, Arthur tries to comfort him. He’s really not good at it. After all, Feliciano is literally his first and only friend.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”, Feliciano sighs again and shifts around for a bit before sitting on the railing, legs dangling towards the street below. Arthur follows suit after a moment. “Hey, can I have one?”, Feliciano turns after a moment and points at Arthur’s packet of cigarettes. Arthur raises a thick eyebrow at the question. “I thought you said you didn’t smoke?”, He picks up the packet anyway and gets one out for him. “Yeah, It’s just this time.”, He replies taking the cigarette from Arthur who lights it up afterwards.

They both sit in silence, smoking, as the sky starts to darken. After awhile Arthur glances over at Feliciano, just watching him. Feliciano has a slightly tanner smooth skin, beautiful golden eyes, soft auburn hair, slightly small figure almost like Arthur’s. He was divine. Arthur just kept staring, staring at those beautiful golden eyes.

After awhile Feliciano could feel eyes on him, he turns to Arthur and their eyes lock. They just stare into each other’s eyes. Emerald, is the first word that Feliciano thought of when he looked into Arthur’s eyes. They were green, so green like a lush forest. They’re gorgeous. Feliciano feels himself shiver as the cold Autumn breeze passes through, breaking the trance they both were in. Arthur blinks a few times before looking forward again.

Feliciano glances at Arthur again, his turn to admire. He has a pale milky-smooth skin, Beautiful green, green eyes, golden soft, slightly messy hair, and thick eyebrows that oddly suits him.

Feliciano has met Arthur last year when he signed to be his roommate after he arrived in London since he couldn’t afford to stay in a dorm. Even though they have opposite personalities, Feliciano being a social butterfly and Arthur being an introverted loner, they surprisingly got along well. Arthur was studying literature, he was a big bookworm and aspires to be a writer. Arthur works a part-time job in a bookstore and apparently he loves his current job. He did tell Feliciano once, that if he couldn’t become a writer then he definitely wants to own a book store. The nerd. Feliciano giggled to himself quietly before looking away.

“What’s funny?”, Arthur looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Nothing, just remembered something.”, Feliciano hums slightly before looking again at Arthur. “How was your shift?”, He asks, hoping to start a conversation. “Nothing new, just had extra books to stamp, nothing interesting really. Got any new commissions?”, He replies looking back.

“Sadly no, it’s really slow...”, Feliciano sighs before taking one last breath of the cigarette and putting it out. Arthur just hums in response but doesn’t look away.

The first few months Feliciano lived with him were kinda awkward for both of them, still getting used to the idea of living with a stranger, but Arthur found himself warming up quickly for Feliciano, which is very odd for him since he tends to put barriers between himself and others for a long time before deciding to trust them. However, when it came to Feliciano, something about him was just different. He was nice to talk to and he was very understanding. He effortlessly broke down the barrier and even waltzed into Arthur’s heart and settled there. Before they both knew it, they were already considered best friends and it hasn’t even been a year yet. By October, last year, Arthur realised he has fallen deeply for Feliciano. Arthur realised Feliciano was staring back at him when he snapped out of his trance but didn’t move. How could he when two golden orbs were staring straight into his?

“Beautiful.”, Feliciano suddenly said which startled Arthur a bit. “What?”, was all he said.

“Your eyes, I meant. They are so green.”, Feliciano smiled sweetly at him. That was another thing about Feliciano he was honest. Too honest. Arthur could feel his face heat up and he finally looked away. “T-Thanks... although that was kind of sudden.”, Arthur was thankful the sun has set awhile ago for he could tell his face was red. “Ah, sorry.”, He heard him reply. When Arthur looked back at Feliciano, this time he was looking down onto the street below, the gentle breeze of the night slightly brushing his soft hair back. “You look so pretty.”, Arthur accidentally says aloud which gets Feliciano’s attention again. Arthur’s face was turning redder as he realized what has slipped his lips. He hopped Feliciano hadn’t heard him or maybe didn’t understand, but looking at his face, the rising tint in his cheeks proved other wise. “Me?”, Feliciano finally asks softly, looking Arthur straight in the eyes who stutters and stumbles on his words, not sure what to say. After awhile Feliciano starts smiling shyly and giggles sweetly. “Well, I’m truly flattered. You’re pretty too.”, Arthur is taken back slightly by what Feliciano says. Unable to answer, he just stares into Feliciano’s eyes again. They look gentle along with his smile. It felt like hours but neither cared. They wanted to stay there for eternity, together, just staring into each other’s eyes. “Your eyes are beautiful too... Like golden orbs...”, Arthur finds himself saying. This time neither look away, red rising into both of their cheeks and Arthur could see something in Feliciano’s eyes, they’re kinda...sad? but they also look hopeful?

“I love you.”, He hears Feliciano say suddenly and this time, he’s startled.

Arthur looks at Feliciano wide-eyed, not believing what he had just heard. Feliciano starts to wonder if he shouldn’t have said anything and looks back down on the street. “Exc- I’m sorry?”, He hears Arthur stutter. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. Feliciano doesn’t say anything and just stares down.

“It was nothing. Forget I said anything.”, He finally speaks after awhile getting off the railing about to leave but before he could take another step away he feels his forearm being held gently. “Wait, what did you say just now?”, Arthur asks again as if in denial. Feliciano is scared to look at him. “I said forget it.”, he repeats trying to free his arm.

“No before that.”, Arthur presses, tightening his grip a little. “Feli, did you-?”, Arthur was cut off by Feliciano turning around and looking into his eyes. He was shocked to see Feli's eyes full of tears. Something was there. It’s like he was scared. “I’m sorry.”, He whispers as if he’s scared to let the world hear him. Arthur is still in his place holding Feliciano’s wrist gently, unable to look away from the teary eyed boy.

‘I love you.’, His eyes scream and Arthur is mesmerized by it.

“I love you too.”, Arthur finally says, this time aware of what he wanted to say. He sees the shock grow in Feliciano’s eyes, his tears finally rolling down his cheeks as if he can’t believe he’s actually hearing it. “For awhile now actually... Since last Autumn even..”, He continues, hoping he could stop the tears falling from those beautiful eyes. Feliciano’s eyes widen even more but the tears had stopped falling out. “I..”, He hears Feliciano start weakly wiping the tears from his cheek. “I realized.... I realized I fell in love with you last October..”, He finally says after a lot of stuttering. This time, it was Arthur’s eyes widening. “S-same..”, he replies. They both stand there, staring wide eyed at each other. Then suddenly, they both start giggling, intertwining their hands together. After they calmed down, they look into each other’s eyes again, gentle smiles plastered on their faces. “That’s why I love fall now, you know.”, Feliciano finally says, squeezing Arthur’s hand. “I’ve always loved Autumn personally.”, Arthur adds chuckling.

The both notice suddenly the clouds starting to gather and a quiet rumble passes through the sky signalling that the rain is coming back. They both chuckle slightly then hurry off the roof to get to their apartment.

Looks like the days to come won’t seem lonely anymore to either.

They both fell in love in October. Funny how hearts work.

THE END


End file.
